


things you said after you kissed me

by annathecrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet written for a prompt. MCU, set pre-everything, two teenage boys being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said after you kissed me

"Uh."  
"...Buck?" the gobsmacked expression really wasn't one of the dark-haired boy's best looks. (Objectively speaking; not that Steve was in any way objective about Bucky's face.) Steve might start to worry, if it wasn't for way Bucky still held him close, one hand on Steve's collar and the other tangled in his hair.  
"I... un." Bucky finally realized his mouth was hanging open and closed it with an audible click. "Did you... just. Did you...?"  
Steve laughed, couldn't stop himself even if he tried. "Yeah, I did."  
Bucky shot him a look. "Don't laugh, you asshole!" he groaned.  
"Oh, now he talks." Steve grinned at him, but the smile slipped off his face. "So... is it... is it okay?" he asked quietly. (Okay, so maybe he did worry.)  
Bucky exhaled deeply. "Yeah." For a long moment, he just looked at Steve. Then, his face cracked into a wide grin. "Yeah."  
Steve felt the same elated smile on his own face. "Yeah," he echoed. He wasn't sure how long they stood there grinning at each other like loons. Then, Bucky giggled. A honest-to-god, can't-be-called-anything-else giggle. It startled a half-hysterical laugh out of Steve, and then they were both shaking with laughter.  
"Did I break you?" Steve forced out between laughs.  
"Shut up," Bucky whined and buried his face into Steve's hair. "Sister Mary Assumpta will hear us!"  
"But Buck, your face. I can't believe you really lost your tongue like that."  
Bucky narrowed his eyes. "I lost nothin'," he mumbled.  
And then they were kissing again.  
Steve really didn't complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for butlerbookbinding as a tumblr meme fill, somewhere in March last year. Never posted it here for some reason, but I just found it in my fic folder and it's kinda cute, so why not.
> 
> If nothing else, I have a proof I've written M/M slash at least once in my life.


End file.
